


Thanksgiving Blessings:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Blessing/Blessings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Established Relationship, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Tony are getting ready to host their first Thanksgiving, They talked about their blessings, & etc, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 15





	Thanksgiving Blessings:

*Summary: Steve & Tony are getting ready to host their first Thanksgiving, They talked about their blessings, & etc, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Everything was decorated & set up for Thanksgiving, Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover, Anthony DiNozzo of _**NCIS**_ were excited to have their ohana over, so they can spend the holidays together. The Hunky _**Agent**_ looked over at his lover, & said this.

“Things look so great, & we are all set to host everyone, & I am so blessed to have you, & everyone in my life”, Steve smiled, & kissed the top of his head. He said this, as a response, He held his lover’s hand, & shared a hug.

“I _**am**_ so grateful for everyone & you in my life too”, The Former Seal said with a bigger smile, as he said this, & the couple checked out the results of their work. They love the start of the holidays, & can’t wait to celebrate.

The _**Five-O Commander** _said, “Let’s go wash up, & change”, The Two Men hurried up to do that task. They were ready for their ohana’s visit, & the fun that they are gonna have too in the process.

They shared a couple of kisses, & the doorbell rang, They let their ohana in, & the fun started officially. The house was full of fun, & laughter, Steve & Tony both knew that they had received their Thanksgiving blessings right then, & there.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
